pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Rod Redline
'''Rod "Torque" Redline' was a character in Cars 2. He's the American agent that Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell were supposed to meet until circumstances forced him to pass crucial information to Mater, whom the two British spies mistook for Redline wearing a "clever" disguise. ''Cars 2'' Rod “Torque” Redline was considered by many as the greatest American spy in the world. Recruited after the Cold War for both his brains and brawn, Torque was a tough-as-nails Detroit muscle car with a mastery of disguises. In his latest deep-cover operation, he obtained vital information about the plot to sabotage the World Grand Prix. So Rod planned a rendezvous with his British counterparts to share his discoveries at the World Grand Prix welcome reception in Tokyo, Japan. But with the bad guys hot on his tailpipe, Rod was forced to ditch the intel early and with the first party guest he sees — a rusty American tow truck named Mater. He was first seen on the oil rig (at the beginning of the movie) disguised as a Gremlin. Rod later came to the Tokyo party to exchange info with Finn McMissile, but his plan was infiltrated when he was ambushed by Acer and Grem. When Mater comes across them, Rod passes the device with the info onto Mater's undercarriage when no one was looking. After doing this, Rod was captured by Grem and Acer, who brought him to Professor Z in their secret lair, where they tied him down. He was then pumped with the fuel "Allinol", and Professor Z demonstrated, on the agent himself, what happens when cars fueled with Allinol are exposed to an electro-magnetic pulse from a disguised camera. As Allinol began to react, the lemons demanded to know who Rod passed the intel to, putting up a slideshow of all the cars he made contact with. When he gets a reaction at an image of Mater, Rod could only horror at allowing an oblivious civilian tow truck to become a target. As a result, Rod was killed from a spontaneous explosion. After his engine was blown, you could slightly see his corpse in the reflection of the screen of him in the bathroom with Mater. ''Cars 2: The Video Game'' Rod re-appears in Cars 2: The Video Game as a downloadable character on the PS3 and Xbox 360 versions. He can also be downloaded in his Gremlin disguise. Personality Rod has a cool manner. He does not worry even though he knows there is no chance for him to live even after the encounter with the lemons. Instead of worrying, he tries to keep up a smile and even insults the lemons. Under his disguise, he is seen smiling at everyone he talks to except when meeting with the lemons.﻿ Specifications‘Cars 2′ Character Stats, New Tokyo Party Clip and New Still as Sophia Loren Joins International Cast *Top Speed: 145 mph *Zero – 60 mph: 4.4 seconds *Engine Type: 5.5-liter V-8 *Horsepower: 550 Weaponry and Gadgets *'Gremlin disguise': Rod has an integrated disguise of an ocre AMC Gremlin which is not a hologram but composed of physical pieces, unlike the disguises of his British colleagues. *'Concealed gun': Located in the front left wheel. *'Telescoping utility arm': A small screwdriver-like arm, located in the right wheel. Rod used this to attach a small device on Mater that was containing top-secret information. *'Status bar': Right under his eyes, Rod has a screen in the form of a bar that gives him his sitrep, notably giving the amount of fuel, and several other parameters. Trivia *Rod's interrogation scene was criticized by many as surprising or even inappropriate in a kid film. In an interview, John Lasseter said that the scene was necessary to explain efficiently and visually the working and high danger of Professor Z's camera. It also enabled to get in the movie a certain tone of the spy genre. Story Supervisor Nathan Stanton said that while "watching spy films, where your character is basically tortured and it can be a really horrifying scene, I remember thinking that if we could just get five-percent of this in one of our scenes, if we could just get a little of this in what we want, it would be great. It would go a long way."Exclusive: Story Supervisor Nate Stanton Talks Cars 2 Lasseter, and supervising animator Dave Mullins, mentioned that the scene as it had originally been conceived was much more dark and cruel, and that several people of the studio reacted to it.Behind The Scenes At Pixar: Talking With The Creators Of Cars 2 They say in consequence they "backed off tremendously"; the changes included making Rod a "tough guy".John Lasseter Interview Transcript and Fun Info *Rod's design is a mix of a 2005 Ford Mustang GT and a Dodge Challenger R/T. *G4 DXR labels on Rod may be stating the fictional name of his car model. *According to the Meet the Cars book, he is a 2006 Deringer DXR.Disney/Pixar (2011). Meet the Cars. Disney Press. pp. 70. ISBN 978-1423147770 *His license plate is M1911A1, which is also the name of a gun. *According to his license plate, he is from Michigan. Michigan is the birth place of actor Bruce Campbell, who voices Rod. *A Toys "R" US Lego exclusive of Rod was released for free on October 15, 2011 in the US. *Rod is seen talking to Shigeko meanwhile in his Gremlin disguise. *When Rod has his Gremlin disguise on, his eyes are brown instead of blue. *Rod is downloadable in Cars 2: The Video Game, even though he was killed in the film. However, since all the tracks are just simulations, it's possible that Rod is part of the simulations. Quotes *"Whoa. A TV camera. What does it really do?" *"Okay, McMissile. I'm here. It's time for the drop." *"I'm fine." *"Well, you know. I was just wearing a disguise. You guys are stuck looking like that!" *"Allinol? Thanks, fellas! I hear this stuff is good for you." *"Whatever you say, Professor." *"Your mother. Oh, no, I'm sorry, it was your sister! You know, I can't tell them apart these days!" *"What do I care? I can replace an engine block!" *"No!" (his last word, after the lemons find out he put his intel on Mater) Gallery Rod2.jpg|Rod wields his pistol. Rodcaptured.jpg|Rod captured by the Lemons. File:RodRedlineCars2.png rodx.png|Redline spots Grem and Acer Rod torque redline.png|Redline in action. Untitled.png Untitled 1.png Rodredline.png|Torque Redline in the stages of being killed. Rd.jpg cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-3146.jpg|Rod in his Gremlin disguise cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-3151.jpg cars2-disneyscreencaps_com-3180.jpg Images (4).jpg S1-rod-torque-redline.jpg|Rod's die-cast S1-grem-damaged-rod-torque-redline.jpg|Damaged Rod die-cast with Grem References Category:Cars 2 Characters Category:Deceased Characters